Pastry Porn
by Nyte Quill
Summary: Chef Nicolas puts Max through an... "alternate application process". My first 2BG fic, a take on "and the Pastry Porn" ep. Decided to take the dialogue and rearrange the setting. New chapter for "and the first day of school". R&R and as always, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Two heads (covered with dark hair and filled with dark thoughts) lay on a pillow, dark eyes regarding one another in the flickering light of the candles scattered around the sparsely decorated room.

Max's mind was marveling at the chain of events that had led her here: storming off into the darkness, but not expecting anyone to be at the school, she had caught up with the pastry _professeur_ in the parking lot... and agreed to his challenge of an alternate application process. Nicolas was puzzling over the fact that, classic European sensibilities aside, the blonde whippet drooling all over him in his office that afternoon had been less impressive than the buxom brunette with the attitude currently sharing his bed. But there would be time for deliberations later. The fun was about to start.

"Shall we begin the tasting?" A talented mouth, fully experienced in coaxing out subtle flavors, began kissing a trail down her body, highlighting each portion with lips, teeth and tongue. At the sound of her first gasp, he smiled; at the sound of her first whimper, he asked saucily, "Exciting, isn't it?"

Max felt her eyelids fluttering like butterfly wings, struggling to snark through arousal that left her breathless and lightheaded. "Shouldn't... **_ahhh_**... I mean, isn't that supposed to be _n'est ce pas_?"

Nicolas grinned into the satiny skin near her hip. The tip of his nose glided smoothly over to dip into her navel as he pressed a kiss to her soft quivering belly and answered, "I'm impressed. I wasn't expecting you to know any of my mother tongue."

Propping herself up on her arms, Max glared at him down the sight line of her body. "First off, Caroline's been trying to Rosetta Stone me for the last 2 days because of you. And second, quick note, Frenchy. I don't know how you do it in Eiffel-ville, but around here, you don't mention your mother, her tongue or any other part of her when you're in bed with a girl. Now if you were in bed with a _guy_, I'm sure he wouldn't mind and you could make him your little cream puff. But I'm a woman and-"

She broke off with renewed gasps and returned, boneless, to the high thread count sheets beneath her as his tongue located an entirely new area to swirl around. "Yes. That indeed you are."

* * *

A few hours later, two panting and entirely sated playmates collapsed side by side, their bodies coated in a sheen of sweat that glistened in the candlelight like a fresh sugar glaze. Max regained brain function first and, after pushing a few wayward curls off her face, turned her head to regard the delectable man beside her.

"So, not that I didn't appreciate the run for the gold in the Sex Olympics, I gotta ask. Why did you make me go through all this?"

The subject of the query sat up and poured 2 glasses of water from a dripping cold bottle that sat on the nightstand, handing one to her and taking a deep drink himself before responding. "I needed to see if your passion was as good as your pastry- and you just showed me it was. At the risk of poor timing, I'll have the tuition waiver and scholarship forms signed on my desk first thing tomorrow."

Max took a small sip of water to cover her smile. "It's kind of cute you think I'm gonna get mad about the Pretty Woman of pastry school aspect going on, but I give you my word- which is usually "Snickerdoodle"- I'm okay with this if you are. Now whaddya say? Almost ready for round 2?

A low chuckle rumbled like thunder in the quiet, and he ghosted a fingertip in the crook of her arm. "Your count is a bit off, _cherie._ It's round **5**, and I think we should rest. We have class in the morning, remember?"

She downed her water and set the glass down before sitting up to face him, the sheet slithering down to her waist as she did. "Listen, sacre bleu cheese, I only take criticism from people I'm _not _sleeping with, but I'm game for another round if you are..." She paused dramatically as she slung a leg over his hips and straddled him, red fingernails grazing his pecs before she concluded, "As long as I can drive this time."

His smile was pure wolfish delight, but whatever he had been _planning_ to say died in a groan as she eased herself down at a deliciously languid pace. Instead he walked his fingers up her thighs to settle on her hips before he managed a final coherent sentence. "I'm thrilled to have you on board, chef."

**A/N: I'm embracing this "firsts" thing, so here goes: my first 2 Broke Girls fic. Try to be gentle. :)**

**So I basically lifted the few lines of dialogue that screamed "fic me!" and whipped up the rest as I went along. First draft was short, second draft was... decidedly M-rated. So I polished it up for you. Hope you like it.**

**Whether you did or not, please feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

"You can't stand there wet and cold." Nicolas is just being practical, merely impressing on the chivalry drummed into him by his _maman_ for so many years. It is mere throwback gallantry that prompts him to doff his chef's coat to offer Caroline... moments before he remembers he was in such a rush after his early morning "pastry" session with Max, he'd forgotten to put anything on underneath. Caroline's sharp intake of breath at the sight of his naked chest doesn't quite cover the sound of the hinges as the door opens behind them...

* * *

Max walks in on a very interesting scene when she heads into the office. Seeing her roommate and the man she was currently sleeping with _sans_ shirt (and they were spending too much time together if she was beginning to _think _in his language) is a strange tableau (dammit; again?!) to say the least. That he had the exact look on his face that every man gets when caught in a situation that defies any kind of good explanation was icing on the cupcake. She couldn't think of anything to say more appropriate than mirroring Nicolas' outburst from class: "_Sacre bleu!_"

Her tone is light, her expression merely teasing, but she can still see it's affecting him. Not entirely his fault. He's still getting the hang of American slang, and Max's particular brand of sarcasm deserved a translation program all its own, or so he had said last night. She's about to set him straight, just let him know she's playing. Then he adds something that puts it completely over the top.

"Max," he begins, in the voice every man caught in a moment like this tends to use, "I was just giving it to Caroline." By sheer force of will, she manages to swallow the bubble of laughter trying to pop out. Instead, her face remains totally neutral, save for one silky sable brow sliding up towards her satiny curls. A slight blush rises against his tan skin and he hastens to clarify.

"I-I mean, she needed something to wear and now she has it." A nervous chuckle escapes him before he prepares to run. "I have to go. I'll see you later, chef." He makes sure to pointedly state his intentions to keep their date for that evening. He's hoping she'll say yes.

As Caroline's attention is diverted watching his rapidly retreating half-naked form, Max manages to give the slightest of nods, the kind of minute gesture that would be missed by anyone not looking for it. A spark lights in his eyes as he notices, and a bit of tension leaves those ridiculously toned shoulders before he ducks around the corner.

She stays for a few minutes to rib Caroline- ostensibly to give Nicolas time to get dressed and back to class, but she really just wants to mess with her panting roommate for ogling the teacher. The turn of the conversation is not necessarily false hope- unless he's really into threesomes- but she can't help teasing the blonde.

Max is only surprised that a small flare of jealousy has caused her to rib Cthe way she is. But she supposed she couldn't really help it. Friendship and dreams were all well and good, but she finally has something sweet in her life, and she isn't quite ready to let it go.

**A/N: Alrighty a new chapter for you. I know, Caroline and the delicious dish of a chef are already written together, but I wanted to give Max a bit of a sweet ending. I can always run divergent to the storylines.**

**Hope you like it. Even if you didn't (but particularly if you'd like me to continue from here) leave me a comment. Enjoy!**


End file.
